Summer Friendship and Romance
by HERIJ
Summary: The entire Vongola Famiglia went on an all expense paid summer trip courtesy of the Ninth. Will Tsuna finally have enough courage to ask Kyoko out? Or will his friends ruin his chances with their constant bickering. Summer was meant for falling in love.


**Disclaimer: No I do not own KHR. I'll tell you if I din :D**

**AN: R&R please**

**Target 1: The Summer Vacation**

"Tsu-kun! Wake up!" he could feel his mother shrugging him off his perfectly comfortable bed but he remained unaffected. He didn't want to wake up. Reborn had been training him exhaustively during the past few weeks. He took this chance to snooze off while Reborn was away. It was summer. No school, no Reborn. It's perfect for sleeping the day off lazily.

"Tsu-kun! Your friends are waiting for you downstairs! Hurry up and get dressed!" there was still no response in the completely hibernating Tsuna.

"Kyoko-san is here too as well" her mother teased. Once hearing her name Tsuna's whole system was suddenly awake. Her name sounded so beautifully in his ears. Tsuna's mother gave a triumphant sigh.

"Kyoko-san is here? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'll be down in a minute." Tsuna said as he hurriedly put on clean clothes. He fixed his hair and made his way to the living room only to be greeted by thousand faces and loud rumbling noises. There was no Kyoko in sight. His mother tricked him again to get him up from bed. He was about to head back to sleep when someone noticed him.

"Good morning Jyuudaime!" his self-appointed right hand man greeted him formally. He replied with a forced smile in his face.

"Yo Tsuna!" he turned around and saw Yamamoto besides Gokudera. He looked cheerful as ever with a big smile flashing in his direction. Before he could greet back, Gokudera and Yamamoto began their squabbling again.

"Why are you so disrespectful to the tenth, Baseball freak? Address him properly!" Gokudera lectured Yamamoto. Yamamoto simply smiled at him which pissed Gokudera even more. They ended up debating something about courtesy.

"_They never change" _Tsuna thought to himself ashe watched the two bickering. Gokudera's temper issues and Yamamoto's relax nature were never a perfect mix. Added by the extreme loud noise someone else was making.

"HOY SAWADA-SAN! IT'S SUMMER! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB THEN WE CAN PRACTICE TO THE EXTREME TOGETHER! "Ryohei's passionate voice filled the whole room.

"Uh.. Big brother.." Tsuna replied stammering for the right words to say.

"Hey Lawn-Head! Quit bothering the Tenth in joining your pathetic boxing club!" Gokudera answered for Tsuna. His deathly glares focused on the boxing champion.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID OCTUPOS-HEAD!" Ryohei shouted obviously from the top of his lungs. His fist in their defensive positions as Gokudera lighted his dynamite bombs.

"Now.. Now.. You two calm down" Yamamoto stepped in between the two men who were ready to attack one another. His smile still not disappearing in his face.

"Mind your own business Baseball Bastard!" Gokudera looked at him sharply only to be given by Yamamoto's usual calmness. This pissed him off as he began aiming dynamites to the two men.

"I want to play too! Lambo-san will prove that I'm the best!" A proud Bovino suddenly appeared. In his small hands were pink grenades ready to be launched anytime.

"Stop it Lambo!" Ipin was running close from behind trying to cease Lambo. But was too late as Lambo already fired his grenades in time to block Gokudera's dynamites.

"Lambo-san is the best!" he rejoiced happily as he kept throwing grenades all over them.

"Stupid Cow! Stop barging in!" Gokudera insulted the small cow-like baby throwing dynamites back at him and towards the other.

Ruckus and noises soon filled the room. Gokudera kept lighting dynamites, Lambo threw handful of grenades, I-pin was hitting him with her martial arts skill, Ryohei was extremely punching everywhere, and Yamamoto was swaying his katana. Tsuna ducked and hid himself behind the couch, afraid for his dear life. While his mother only walked away thinking that the boys were having so much fun.

"_Why me?"_ Tsuna cried to himself as he covered his head with his hands. Suddenly he felt someone's foot kicked him from behind. The noises immediately subsided as they saw the famous hit man in front of them.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE" Tsuna let out a squeal.

"Ciaossu" he greeted calmly, ignoring the pain he just inflicted on Tsuna who was laying flat on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Tsuna complained as he got up on the floor still soar form Reborn's kick.

"You're still no good Tsuna. You hid yourself behind the couch leaving your family in chaos like a coward. You can't even get them to stop. How will you able to handle being the boss of the Vongola  
>Family with that attitude?" Reborn pointed out smoothly. Obviously disappointed at Tsuna's actions.<p>

"You didn't have to hit me that hard! And I told you before I don't want to be the next Boss!" He shouted back only to be ignored completely by Reborn.

Reborn turned his back to face the others. Everyone greeted him except for Lambo who was charging towards him. Reborn gave him a deathly glare as Leon changed his chameleon form into a green gun. He accurately aimed for Lambo and with one shot the cow was hit.

"Must..tole..rate" Lambo was trying to hold back his tears but couldn't help himself. He found himself like a fountain emitting water in his eyes.

"You stupid cow! You're so annoying!" Gokudera hissed at the wailing Lambo.

"I'll show you!" Lambo threatened as he entered his 10-year bazooka.

"Lambo where are you going?" Ipin asked as she fell inside the bazooka trying to look inside.

Soon enough the 10 years later Lambo and Ipin appeared before them. 10 years later Lambo was chewing an apple from his hands while Ipin was carrying a take-out meal.

"What a drag. Just when I was about to eat breakfast. My younger self can be so annoying" the older Lambo narrated. He directed his sight over to Tsuna, who was still being ignored.

"Hello young Vongola!" he greeted only to be cut off by Ipin.

"Oh no! The ramen's going to be soaky. Mr. Kawahira won't tolerate this" Ipin quickly dashed towards the door and out the streets trying to find the man she was going to deliver the ramen to.

The older Lambo stood at the far end corner of the room fighting the urge to burst into tears.

"Must tolerate" he forced himself to stand by this principle but his willpower was soon defeated.

"You're still the crybaby Lambo and it's ten times more annoying!"Gokudera just couldn't stand that cow's snotty face even if it was the older version.

"What's this entire ruckus I've been hearing?" Bianchi suddenly appeared, holding what seemed to be like breakfast she made out of her poison cooking skills.

"Big..Sis…" Gokudera's stomach acted on impulse at the sight of her sister leaving him in an excruciating pain. Bianchi didn't care. Her eyes were fixed on the adult Lambo.

"Romeo?" she asked rekindling the memories of her past love.

The older Lambo gave a worried expression as Bianchi soon threw her poison cooking at him. Bianchi never really forgave the man, though that wasn't really Romeo but someone who looked strikingly the same.

The bickering went on for the next five minutes. Ryohei was shouting about the extremeness brought by boxing, Gokudera was still in pain as he kneeled down on the floor, Yamamoto was trying to ease Gokudera's pain although he was not exactly helping, Bianchi was throwing poison cakes all over the house in an attempt to kill Romeo who was actually Lambo, Ipin returned with a worried glimpse in her face saying that she could not find Mr. Kawahira. All the while Tsuna was sighing heavily. What a wonderful morning this turned out to be.

After what seemed like the longest five minutes of their lives, everyone turned their attention to Reborn holding a flyer in his hands. Reborn had his ways of calling them for attention.

"What's this little kid?" Yamamoto asked while Reborn climbed to his shoulders. Reborn was showing off a flyer for everyone to read. Ryohei read it out loud extremely.

"ENJOY THE SAKURA FESTIVAL AT TOKYO'S MOST RELAXING RESORT AND SPA! PAMPER YOOURSELF! AND CELEBRATE THIS JOYOUS OCASSION!"

Okay there was not that many exclamation marks in there but Ryohei read it as so.

"What's the meaning of this Reborn? Tsuna asked only to be punched into the face.

"Can't you understand this no good Tsuna? We are going to take our family vacation there" Reborn stated the obvious

"But Reborn we can't afford that place!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed

"Wow Tsuna you underestimate your family way too much. I got all of you tickets for this spa and resort. The Ninth was kind enough to rent the whole place for you. He said you guys needed the vacation so he offered Japan's best for you and your family" Reborn explained already glaring at Tsuna to ask no further questions.

Tsuna took the hint and remained silent.

"That would be great! I would be right by your side Jyuudaime all the time!" Gokudera flashed a thumb up sign to Tsuna. Somehow Tsuna didn't feel any better. He was about to pretend to be sick when Ryohei mentioned a single name that caught his attention.

"YES! THIS WOULD BE EXTREMELY AWESOME! HEY REBORN CAN I BRING MY SISTER, KYOKO? Ryohei turned to Reborn who gave him a nod. This made Tsuna feel a lot better.

"_If Kyoko-chan is going so will I"_ he grinned at his thoughts. He suddenly felt excited for their trip.

"I'm in as well. How about Hibari, Chrome and the others?" Yamamoto asked

"I doubt Hibari would join the trip" Tsuna finally spoken up

"He's joining us. Honestly Tsuna sometimes your super intuition doesn't work efficiently" Reborn dismayed for the nth time in Tsuna's behaviors.

"How did you force that man to join us?" Tsuna asked curiously. Reborn sure had his ways.

X

X

X

Chrome Dukoro sat still away from her two companions. Ken and Chikusa have been enjoying a game of card. As usual, they paid little attention to Chrome. Though they are part of a single team, they knew their hearts were loyal to Mukoro, not her. Ever since Mukoro decided to possess her, they found themselves oblidged to protect the young Mist Guardian. As fragile as she may seem, she was a great illusionist – with or without Mukoro's help.

"Ciaossu" Rebron greeted them appearing out of nowhere. This caught Ken off-guarded as Reborn landed on their card game. He was about to win the bet when this arcobaleno magically appeared and managing to displace the cards in their proper places.

"What the hell! What do you think you're doing here?" Ken shouted angrily towards Reborn ready to kick his butt, though it sounded impossible.

"Ken.." Chrome let out her soft-spoken voice. Obviously still disregarded. Yet Reborn showed her pity.

"Chrome, Tsuna would like to invite you over for a vacation. You could bring those two runts with you if you like. I doubt that Mukoro would disagree" Reborn offered her kindly. Judging by the way she looked, she needed the vacation. Reborn could here complaints in the background when he called them runts but chose to take no heed of them. "What do you say Chrome?" Reborn asked her again

"Uhm.." she was clearly hesitating. Honestly how could someone so soft be the Guardian of the Mist, the said deceiver? She was the exact opposite. Technically Mukoro is the Guardian but his little dilemma in the Vindice Prison made it impossible to be with them in the flesh, at least in his real flesh. So he chose her. There must be a reason.

"Don't worry Chrome, Kyoko and Haru, and not to mention Bianchi would be there" Reborn added hoping the presence of the girls made her comfortable.

"Uh.. okay Reborn" she finally accepted the offer. Her face still flushed with anxiety.

Reborn gave her their tickets before disappearing off again.

X

X

X

The Namimori High School's Roof top is a wonderful place to be in. and who else would be here at school during summer than the head of the discipline committee, Hibari Kyoya.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted interrupting Kyoya's sleep. And if you knew Kyoya well enough, you knew its best not to wake him up.

"It's you baby. If you were somebody else I would have bitten them to death already. Came here for a fight? I wouldn't walk away" Hibari smirked obviously happy to see Reborn.

"No Hibari. I'm actually here to give tickets for you and your committee. Tsuna's inviting you to enjoy Sakura's festival with them" Reborn said calmly. And again if you knew Hibari well enough, you could tell that Hibari and Sakura trees do not go well together like Gokudera and Lambo's relationship.

"Hn" was the only word that escaped Hibari's mouth

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this Hibari. If you promised to come I swear I'll fight with you" Reborn offered a proposition for Hibari. And for the third time if you're a true die hard fan of Hibari Kyoya, you knew very well what happened next.

X

X

X

Everyone was excited for their get together tomorrow. They would spend their summer with the comfort of one another. Although Tsuna doubted that it was a good idea. Nevertheless, the fact that he got the chance to be with Kyoko for an entire week was an enough reason to go.

The next day when he saw her standing besides Ryohei wearing a beautiful green dress, he knew that his world was fixated on her alone. In his mind, he ignored everyone else.

"Jyuudaime!" he couldn't seem to hear Gokudera's greeting

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto's cheerful tone didn't reached him either

"HOY SAWADA" heck even Ryohei's loud voice had no effect

"Boss" he barely heard Chrome's soft salutation

"I'm so excited for this trip!" Lambo's playful aura didn't bother him one bit

"Tsuna-kunnnnnnnnn!" Haru's girlish glee was also ignored

The others as well were not paid any attention. Only one voice pierced right through him.

"Tsuna-kun" Kyoko's light face accompanied with her sweet smile were the only images that registered in his brain. Not until…

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Reborn! Why did you kick me on the head again?" Tsuna found himself awake from his daydreaming of Kyoko.

"Because no-good Tsuna you were drooling over Kyoko. That isn't a sight to be hold by the next Vogola's boss" Reborn replied. Tsuna could only hope that Kyoko and the others did not hear that.

"I never said I'd be the boss!" Tsuna shouted back and from that point on their routines started. From the moment they boarded the luxurious ship, their ruckus kept them entertained in their trip to Tokyo.

X

X

X

"This place is wonderful" Kyoko exclaimed smiling back at Tsuna. He could not help but simply melt.

**SSSSS**

**End of Target 1. Please R&R. This is my first KHR fic. I hoped you enjoy :)**


End file.
